


Bittersweet Restraint.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: 633 Squadron (1964)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Spoilers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Being at war is never easy...Especially when it is with ones own conscience...Roy's P.O.V.
Relationships: Wing Commander Roy Grant/Lieutenant Erik Bergman.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Bittersweet Restraint.

I made and instant undeniable connection to you...I felt pretty darn certain you felt it too.  
I was slowly becoming aware...And safe in the fact...That we were on the same page...In that respect.

We flew together...Made a great team...Enjoyed each others company...In and out of the cockpit.  
You were so handsome...My foolish heart...Felt inseparable to yours.

I felt so exhilarated up there...Flying off into the blue with you...So close beside me.  
I was Ignited...Soaring enthusiastically...Adrenalin pumping...Like being caught under enemy fire.

Inside myself...A deep sense of longing...Such urgent desire.  
All my emotions...So intent on reeling...During our flights together...A feeling that we were becoming...As one.

So sure in fact...Of both our inhibited intentions...That I was almost willing to take a chance.  
Confess my innermost feelings...Though sill slightly wary...

If it was safe to drop this particular...Potentially life changing bomb on you.  
It could have just been a gamble...Far too risky to actually take.

All to suddenly...You had to leave me...Fate forced you to go away.  
I felt so alone...So lost without you beside me.

We must all suffer for what we believe in...My courage did not fail me.  
This became a terrible tragedy...I truly loved you...

You went out with all guns blazing...In my eyes...  
Which will forever now sting...With the sorrow of your loss in my life...

Living on...Only deep in my aching heart...We have been torn apart.

Epilogue:---

Your Sister had been just as anxious as I was...Hoping for your safe return.  
In certain ways...She reminded me of you...

I found some kind of solace...Wrapped in her caring arms...  
Ohh how I still wish...They could have been yours...

The End.


End file.
